Good Hair Day
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: When Luffy's hat slips off, his nakama like to tease his hair. He doesn't mind what the others do, but he likes it best when Zoro touches his hair. [ZoLu shounen ai]


**Title: ** Good Hair Day  
**Author: ** Chibimono Akuno  
**Fandom: ** One Piece  
**Pairing: ** Zoro x Luffy  
**Rating: ** G  
**Word Count: ** 715 words  
**Warnings: ** Fluff. It's shameless.  
**Disclaimers: ** Not mine. Just pretending. Oda pwnz all.  
**A/N: ** I think it's more like Luffy to actually refer to his strawhat as "Hat" instead of "my hat."

**Good Hair Day**  
_by Chibimono Akuno_

Luffy's hair was dark and messy, which was just the way Luffy liked it. He never minded how long it would grow in the front, but he liked to have the back trim so that it would keep from tickling his neck. Without his hair, he figured Hat would have had a harder time staying on his head.

What he liked most about his hair was how people always touched it. If Hat managed to slip off and hang about his neck by its strap, one of his nakama was bound to do something.

Usopp liked to give him noogies. He would pounce from behind, wrapping his bronzed arm around Luffy's neck and proceed to grind his knuckles against Luffy's skull. That would start up a chase, a game of sorts, to brighten a boring afternoon.

Nami occasionally patted Luffy's head. She could be talking to him for any reason, and she would just _pat, pat, pat_ him on the head as she walked past and away. He learned to take that as the end of the conversation, or lecture, and would dash off to play.

Chopper liked to sit on Luffy's shoulders. They would run around the deck together, with Luffy holding on to the little doctor's legs and Chopper, in turn, used his little hooves to hold on to Luffy's hair. Chopper never pulled too hard as he squealed and giggled with his captain.

Sanji, however, pulled hard. Luffy's hair was perfect to latch onto when he was unable to get a swift kick in first. It also kept Luffy's head from getting any closer to the food he was after. But even if Sanji had a fist full of Luffy's hair to hold him back, Luffy still had use of his arms.

Robin's hands could sprout out of anywhere, including Luffy's head. He always found that to be so funny; partly because it tickled, but mostly because there was hand sticking out of his head. If she let two grow, they would look like antlers and he could do the best impression of Chopper ever.

But out of them all, Zoro touched Luffy's hair the best. Sometimes, he would just thump his palm right onto Luffy's head. If the swordsman was in a good mood, he would roughly move his hand about and mess up Luffy's hair a little more. When Luffy falls asleep, sometimes Zoro would come along and touch his hair, running his fingers through it. It makes such a soft feeling in Luffy's tummy when he does that. When it was Zoro's turn to make sure Luffy took a bath, Zoro's hands were the most gentle out of the whole crew at scrubbing Luffy's hair. He even kept the soap out of Luffy's eyes.

There was one touch, however, that Luffy had to work for in order to get it from Zoro.

Any given time of day, Zoro could be found in his usual idle state, sprawled across the deck or leaning against the ship's rail. Light snoring would be the perfect signal for Luffy to put his plan into action. Kneeling beside his first mate, Luffy placed both his hands on Zoro's head, smothering the short, soft, spikiness of his cropped hair. Drawing back for a few moments, Luffy would wait until Zoro scratched at his head and continued sleeping before he would try again. It was usually the third try that Zoro finally woke up and glared at the rubber boy, raking his hands through his green hair to return it to its rightful style. The swordsman would then proceed to grab Luffy's nearest arm, and pull him close.

"How would you like it if I flattened your hair?" he would growl, his menacing fingers working along Luffy's sides in a punishing tickle.

From then, it would be laughing and squirming and tickling until one, the other, or both found themselves tired. And after all that hard work, Luffy would sit himself on Zoro's lap and put his arms around him, snuggling. It was then that Luffy received his favorite touch to his hair that Zoro could ever give.

Running his fingers gently through Luffy's hair, Zoro would place a tiny kiss against the dark messiness of it all, which was just the way Luffy liked it.

_- owari -_


End file.
